


Killer Queen

by papermoon2719



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: While celebrating the life of Freddie on the anniversary of his death, you and your boyfriend Rami get a little too drunk on vodka and it leads to a pretty interesting dream...





	1. Chapter 1

It really was a fitting tribute, staying up until 3 AM and polishing off the half-finished bottle of vodka you had in the cabinet. Rami got a text from Brian about 2:15, something along the lines of “Freddie would have loved to meet you, you did him proud” that made both of you cry. That’s when he decided to put on the Queen playlist from Spotify you’d had since before you two ever even started dating, and you’d danced around the living room, singing your hearts out.

“I think he’d rather us do this,” Rami had said, more justification for himself than for you. The dancing ended with  _ You Take My Breath Away _ \- your song. The Hyde Park version. It mellowed you both out enough to realize you were properly shitfaced, and you ended the night with a kiss to the small photo of Freddie you’d put up on the mantle (at Rami’s insistence, surprisingly). Then you’d both trudged down the hallway to bed, koala-beared yourself around Rami’s skinny torso, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Your head wakes you a few hours later. It’s pounding and your mouth is dry, so you gently tug your limbs out of the human knot you and Rami had wound yourselves into and head out to the kitchen. The light in the living room is still on, the empty bottle of vodka and tumblers on the coffee table right where you’d left them. You decide to leave the light on until you’ve gotten some water and painkillers, passing through into the kitchen. 

You’re busy getting water from the dispenser in the fridge when the shuffling of feet is heard from the kitchen doorway. You feel arms around your waist and groan softly. 

“Come back to bed, darling.”

You freeze. The voice doesn’t belong to Rami. It’s deep, yes, but not quite his timbre. And whoever it is has a British accent. You feel the man step back a little, his arms loosening enough that you can turn in his grasp. You nearly drop the glass of water in your hand when you see who it is.

“This is a dream,” you whisper, your eyes wide. Freddie only smiles a mischevious smile, a knuckle coming up to run down the bridge of your nose.

“Yes, my dear, it is,” he murmurs, slowly dragging his knuckle over the tip of your nose, grazing your lip. It settles beneath your chin, his thumb coming up to pinch it lightly. “So let’s make it a good one.”

When his lips meet yours, all hesitation goes out the window. It feels familiar but not - you’d kissed Rami with the mustache and teeth on set out of curiosity, but this was slightly different. Where Rami was still getting used to both, Freddie’s confidence is reflected in his kiss. He knows just how to angle his mouth, nibbling lightly on your lip before pulling away. He rubs the tip of his nose against yours, grinning down at you.

“Come back to bed, Rami’s waiting,” he says, hands sliding down to grip your ass. You’d shed your pajama pants before bed and Freddie’s fingers slide beneath the elastic. His nails bite into your flesh and you can’t help but moan slightly. He presses another kiss to your mouth before pulling away, grabbing your hand and guiding you back through the living room. 

Rami’s in bed when you get back to the bedroom, sitting up against the headboard with the sheets pooled in his lap. Freddie drops your hand and walks up to the corner of the bed, where you see what you and Rami call your Treasure Box (cheesy, I know). In reality its a giant shoe box, one that once held your favorite pair of boots and is now home to your collection of toys. Freddie rummages around in it for a moment before pulling something out. You can see what it is when he turns and you feel your panties dampen significantly. 

“Rami, darling, have you ever wondered how to suck a cock?”

With that single question you feel your stomach flip and you let out a moan before you can control it. Rami nods once, swallowing thickly as he looks at Freddie, who's fondling the purple dildo in your strap-on. He runs his thumb over the head of it and you hear Rami let out a little grunt. You look over to see he's grinding the heel of his hand into his lap. 

“Well, come here and I'll show you exactly how to suck a cock.”

Rami rises to his knees, the sheet falling away to reveal the large bulge in his gray boxer briefs. You can see a wet spot where the head of his dick is leaking precum and you want to taste it. Freddie approaches you, though, holding out the strap-on. 

“Put this on, love,” he says, smirking at you. You fumble with the waistband of your underwear for a moment before Freddie steps up to you, folding his thumbs under your trembling ones and shoving your panties over the swell of your ass. His eyes roam over the newly exposed flesh freely and he moans appreciatively. 

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, his hands coming to settle on your naked hips as you pull your tank top up and over your head. Rami's at the foot of the bed by now, balanced on his knees, watching you both intently. Freddie looks over at him, grinning widely.

“Speaking of gorgeous,” he murmurs, squeezing your hips before letting go of them. He steps towards Rami and, in one swift move, places on hand on the back of his head and the other under his chin, tilting his head up for a deep kiss. They both moan into it and suddenly your head is positively swimming with arousal. 

You're watching as Freddie's tongue fucks into Rami's mouth so intently that you hardly register that Freddie is holding the strap-on again. Its only when it hits your arm as Freddie holds it out to you that you come out of your stupor and take it, quickly putting it on. Freddie pulls away from Rami, pressing his nose into Rami's cheek quickly before turning his attention back to you. Rami does the same and your face burns under the attention. 

“Do you like the feeling of a cock inside you?” Freddie whispers. Rami nods, then lets out a strangled moan when Freddie reaches down and fondles his cock briefly. 

“Come, my love, let me show you how to properly suck one,” he murmurs. “And then, perhaps, I'll put mine inside you.” 

He presses another quick kiss to Rami's full lips before dropping to his knees and grabbing the dildo in one hand. He looks up at you through his lashes and you can't help but brush the backs of your knuckles across his forehead and down his cheek. He leans into it for a moment, smiling up at you. 

“First, you've got to play with the tip a little. Get it nice and wet,” Freddie instructs, glancing at Rami as his tongue darts out and flicks over the head of the synthetic cock in his hand. There's no sensation, but that doesn't stop you from moaning at the sight. Freddie's hand wraps around the base of the cock and he looks back up at you, using his tongue to cradle the head of the cock before sucking the tip in his mouth. He pulls off with a pop, winking at you before turning back to Rami. The wet spot in his underwear has grown and he's breathing heavily. 

“Once you've gotten warmed up, then you can start to take it a little further,” Freddie explains in a low voice. Rami bites his lip and nods, watching raptly as Freddie turns back to the dildo and wraps his lips around it again. This time he slides the shaft halfway into his mouth, pulls back slowly, and then leans in again. He bobs his head a few times before giving you a playful look. You gasp loudly when Freddie reaches up and grasps your ass, using it to slowly slide the cock all the way down his throat. The pressure pushes it against your clit and your head falls back with a moan. Your fingers tangle in the hair at the base of Freddie's scalp and you tug a little, drawing a moan from him. 

“Fuck,” you hear Rami groan. Freddie pulls back, a string of saliva connecting the tip of the cock to his lips. 

“Your turn, darling,” Freddie says, voice soft and thick. His brown eyes stare up at you, a smirk on his slick lips as he reaches over and tugs Rami down onto his knees beside him. He kisses Rami hard as your left hand cups the back of Rami's neck. He moans, his hand sliding up your thigh. He grips the back of it, just under the swell of your ass. You watch as they continue to kiss, your ignored cunt pulsing with anticipation. When they pull away from each other their mouths are swollen and spit slicked, lips dark. 

“Suck that cock, darling,” Freddie urges, hand coming up next to yours on the back of Rami's head. Rami drops his jaw, tongue coming out to cup the head of the silicone cock before sucking it into his mouth. He suckles on it, drawing matching moans from you and Freddie. You're about to praise Rami when he suddenly copies Freddie's earlier movement and uses your thigh as leverage to shove the cock down his throat. He bobs up and down it quickly, rutting it harshly against your swollen clit. You cry out, rutting your hips against Rami's face and he gags, pulling back. 

“Jesus Christ, Rami,” you gasp as he presses wet kisses to your lower belly. You lean down, catching his mouth in an equally wet kiss. When you pull away, Freddie greets you with another kiss, this one just as needy and sloppy. By the time you pull away you just want to be filled by someone. 

“Want you,” you breathe, not really indicating who you're talking to. Rami and Freddie both nod, standing at the same time. You realize Freddie's still dressed in jeans and an undershirt, so you start tugging at his belt buckle. He giggles, a wonderful sound, and reaches down to help you. Rami drops his own underwear and snorts. 

“That all you've got, Mercury? Give us a show,” Rami teases, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out and grabs your hips, pulling you to sit between his spread legs. His hands go to the cock sitting upright between your legs and he begins stroking it, rubbing your clit in effect. 

“You want a show, darling? I'll give you a fucking show,” Freddie snaps back, reaching down and slowly tugging the now-loose belt from it's loops and snapping it. He loops it around the back of Rami's neck and uses it to tug both of you forwards, shaking his hips sensually. At this angle his crotch is right in front of your face and you bite your lip, reaching up for his bulge. He clicks his tongue, scolding you with pursed lips. 

“No touching,” he says, leaving the belt draped over Rami's shoulders as he pops the button open. He continues to sway his hips in front of your face as he lowers the zipper on his jeans slowly. You swallow, waiting for him to draw his cock of his bright orange (typical) underwear, but he moves his attention to his undershirt instead. He pulls it up slowly, his jeans sliding down his hips to reveal more of his underwear, and you bite your bottom lip. Rami's hand doesn't stop, continuing to press the base of the dildo to your clit, but it isn't fast enough and you let out a little whine, bucking your hips. 

“Do you want something, darling?” Freddie asks, finally pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. You pout and shift your hips, reaching out for him again. He doesn't pull away this time, letting you reach out and grab the waistband of his jeans. You grin up at him as you pull them down and over the swell of his ass. 

“You want a turn sucking someone's cock?” he asks, his fingers playing along the waistband of his underwear. You nod, biting your lip as he pulls the fabric over his cock. Its leaking precum as much as Rami's, and you almost lick your lips as you pull it from it's confines. 

You feel Rami press kisses across your shoulder blades as you pull back Freddie's foreskin and lean in, ready to lick at the head of it, but something stops you and you look up at Freddie. He smiles down at you softly, lacing his fingers in your hair. 

“Its just a dream, sweet girl,” he says softly. “I'm not sick because I'm not actually here. It's alright.”

You nod once, smiling back up at him before leaning in and licking the tip of his cock. He and Rami groan loudly in unison and it spurs you on, looking up at Freddie through your lashes as you suck more of him into your mouth. His cock isn't massive, but it's big enough that it taps the back of your throat before you've got all of it in your mouth. Deciding to do as much as the boys, you take a deep breath through your nose, relax your throat, and take him in until your nose is buried in the curls at the base of his cock.

“Fuck,” Freddie grunts as you hold him in your throat for a moment before sliding back off slowly. He hisses when you pull completely off before taking him back in your mouth, starting a slow rhythm. He brushes your hair off your forehead, running his thumb around your lips.

“Come look at this, Rami,” he murmurs, eyes flicking up behind you. The three of you shuffle a bit so that you can drop down on your knees and Rami can stand beside Freddie. Both sets of eyes embolden you and you straighten your back a little, speeding up. Freddie lets out a little whine and pulls Rami in for a kiss. When they pull away, they press their temples together and watch you. Then Freddie says something that almost makes you lose your rhythm.

“Rami, darling, may I ask Y/N if I may fuck her?”

You continue to bob on Freddie's cock, your eyes focusing on Rami. He bites his lip and nods, his eyes slightly wild. You gently pull off of Freddie, pressing one last kiss to the tip of his dick before standing. 

“Y/N, may I -”

“Fuck yes,” you breathe, leaning up to press a firm kiss to Freddie's mouth. You turn to Rami and do the same, dipping your tongue into his mouth. You can tell he tastes Freddie when he moans, pulling you closer to him. You're still mid-kiss when you feel Freddie begin sucking a mark onto the curve of your neck, his hands slipping around your waist to begin undoing the harness around your hips.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

You never though in a million years that you would ever be in this position - lying on your back in the bed you share with Rami, ass practically hanging off the edge, knees bent over Freddie Mercury's shoulders. You moan with each wet kiss to the insides of your thighs, your fists clenched in the sheets. You glance down and see Freddie peek up at you, a wicked grin on his mouth before he leans in and bites the meaty part of your thigh. He sucks on it, pulling away with a wet  _ pop _ before licking it. 

“Wait ‘til you taste her, Fred,” Rami says softly, his hand gliding over your stomach. He's lying on his side next to you, his erection pressed into your hip. You look up into Rami's green eyes, your chest heaving as you feel Freddie's mouth draw closer to where you want it most. You can feel yourself pulsing in anticipation, your skin slick with your arousal. Using one hand around his neck, you pull Rami down for a kiss just as Freddie's tongue makes its first contact with your cunt. 

Freddie doesn't hold back, moaning loudly as he licks a broad stripe up your pussy, ending with a light suck to your engorged clit. You pull away from Rami with a gasp, the hand around his neck moving up to scratch at his scalp as Freddie repeats the same motion over and over. 

“Nectar of the gods,” he murmurs, reaching up to press your thighs further apart. You let them fall completely open, the cool lick of air turning you on further. Freddie takes the opportunity to fuck his tongue into your hole, moaning loudly as you flutter around it. 

“Fuck,” Rami whispers, leaning forward, his eyes on Freddie with rapt attention. Freddie locks eyes with him and slowly pulls his tongue from your cunt, sliding it up to circle your clit. “I want to show you something.”

Freddie pauses, his face moving back from your cunt. You're about to complain when Rami's hand moves from your breast down to the slick flesh inches from Freddie's open mouth. He's panting, chin slick. Rami slips his middle two fingers into your pussy, his palm resting against your cunt. 

“Ooh, is someone a squirter?” Freddie coos, his eyes lighting up. Rami chuckles and nods. It had been an accident the first time, then Rami had done more research. Now he refers to it as your Party Trick, making you do it at least once a week. 

“Play with her asshole, she likes that,” Rami instructs, earning a wide grin from Freddie. 

“Yes, sir,” Freddie murmurs. His hands slip under your hips and he angles them upwards as Rami starts curling his fingers, his palm rubbing hard against your clit. Your head falls back on a high pitched whine, repeated moans falling from your lips as Freddie lowers his face once again. 

As soon as his tongue breaches the tight ring of muscle, you feel the sharp pressure of your orgasm and cry out. Rami warns Freddie, who suctions his mouth to your cunt as Rami rubs your clit quickly. Your head snaps back, a long cry coming from your lips as you flood Freddie's mouth. 

It takes you a moment to come down, and by the time you do, Freddie's slid up over your body. 

“Jesus Christ, you have a talented tongue,” you breathe, hooking a hand behind Freddie's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. His face is wet and when said tongue dips into your mouth you can taste yourself on it. He pulls back with a cheeky grin.

“‘Course I do, love. I'm fucking Freddie Mercury,” he quips, pursing his lips. 

“I thought we were fucking Freddie Mercury,” Rami bites back with a grin of his own. Freddie giggles, leaning over to press a kiss to Rami's neck. 

“That you are, dear. Now, get on your knees and let Freddie eat your ass,” he chuckles. You can't help but be amazed at the level of boldness in his voice, watching as he rolls off of you and lies on his back. 

Rami looks at you, giving you one more kiss before sitting up on his knees. He looks at Freddie’s erect cock, lying against his belly, and nods to it. 

“You should ride Freddie,” he says. Freddie moans, palming at his erection for a moment before holding it upright for you. You lick your lips, your cunt fluttering in anticipation as you rise up on your knees like Rami and move to straddle Freddie's hips. You're still slick from earlier, and Freddie's tip is shiny with precome, so he slides into you easily.

“Oh, fuck, Freddie,” you moan, a low whine coming from your chest as you begin moving. Your hands come to rest on his belly, your fingers weaving in the hair there. 

“You feel so good, darling,” he moans. You look over at Rami, who's watching where Freddie and you are connected, and you falter for a moment. Rami notices and leans over to kiss you. 

“Keep going, baby,” he says, beginning to swing a leg over Freddie's shoulders. Freddie reaches for him, his long fingers grabbing at Rami's plush ass. “Keep that cock nice and hard, but don't let him come yet.”

You nod once, biting your lip as you continue a slow pace. Rami finally settles over Freddie's face and you can see Freddie reach up and spread Rami's cheeks. He lifts his head, burying his face between them. 

“Holy fucking - oh, shit,” Rami moans. He pitches forwards a bit, his hands coming up to your neck, cupping the sides of it as his mouth finds yours. He doesn't so much kiss you as begin to moan into your mouth, and between his moans you can hear the wet sounds of Freddie's tongue on his asshole. Knowing that Rami needs someone's fingers in order to be able to take Freddie's cock, you let your hands drift down Rami’'s sides to grasp at his hips. He drops his face into the crook of your neck, moaning wantonly, and you're able to peek over his shoulder and see Freddie as he continues to eat Rami's ass. 

“That feel good, baby?” you ask, squeezing Rami's hips. “You like Freddie's tongue on your asshole?” 

The whimper that leaves his lips makes your hips stutter, your clit rubbing deliciously against the base of Freddie’s cock. You let your hands drift around to grasp the flesh of Rami’s ass, your fingers digging into the muscle. You hold him open, pressing kisses to Rami’s shoulder.

“You want Freddie to finger you, baby? Get you ready for his cock?” you murmur against the side of Rami’s neck, licking at the sweat that’s gathered there. Freddie’s hips buck and you moan. “His cock feels so good, Ram.”

Rami nods his head, his arms sliding down your back and around your waist. You feel Freddie’s hands leave the globes of Rami’s ass then snake up the side of your body. His fingertips are at your lips and you know exactly what he wants, so you suck two of them into your mouth. you roll your tongue around his fingers, getting them nice and wet, before he pulls them from your mouth. His hand disappears again and a moment later Rami’s moans get louder. You can tell from the steady rocking beneath you that Freddie is busy stretching Rami’s hole, getting him ready. 

You stay like this for a few minutes, your hips rolling against Freddie’s, Rami’s face in your throat as he whines and moans, Freddie working Rami open for him. You can feel yourself approaching another orgasm when Rami lifts his head. He’s a mess, his eyes hooded, pupils blown, lips swollen from dragging across your neck. He squeezes your waist, kissing you deeply before pulling away.

“Ready for you to fuck me, Fred,” he moans more than says, his words slurred in his arousal. He raises his hips, swinging his leg out from around Freddie’s head, and the sight it reveals makes your head swim. Freddie looks absolutely filthy, face soaked in your leftover slick and his own spit, lips even more swollen than Rami’s. You let him pull you down for a kiss, the taste of Rami still heavy on his tongue as he thrusts it into your mouth. Rami whines from beside you, his hand on his cock. It’s swollen so much it almost looks painful, and you can tell he’s close from the way he’s squeezing the base of his cock. His balls are drawn up tight and you have the sudden urge to suck them into your mouth.

“We’re coming, sweetheart,” purrs Freddie. You roll off of him and onto your back, scooting up until you're lying sideways on the bed. You look up at Rami, letting your legs fall open.

“Come here, baby,” you say, kissing Rami when he settles over you. You can hear Freddie open the drawer of the bedside table, then the click of the lube bottle followed by the wet sound of Freddie slicking himself up.

“Make love to us, Freddie,” you murmur, peeking over Rami’s shoulder. Freddie’s eyes meet yours as he comes up right behind Rami. You reach down and guide Rami into you, holding his hip as Freddie presses into him in turn. None of you moves for a moment, the sound of all three of you breathing heavily filling the room. Then Freddie begins moving his hips, the force of his thrusts driving Rami deep inside you.

The room quickly fills with the sounds of skin on skin and moaning. Rami’s face is buried in your throat again, his arms wrapped tightly around you. Your arms, in turn, are wrapped around his shoulders. Freddie threads the fingers of his clean hand with yours, leaning down to pepper kisses over your arms and Rami’s back. You can feel your orgasm building again, and you raise your legs to allow Rami’s cock to slide in deeper. 

When your orgasm hits it’s like a freight train, your cunt pulsing violently around Rami’s cock as your release gushes from you. Rami is quick to follow, crying out loudly against your throat. Freddie swears, leaning over Rami and holding his waist as he comes. 

It takes a minute for the three of you to come to again, separating with kisses and squeezes and soft moans. Freddie disappears into the bathroom as Rami settles next to you, his body draped over yours. You can feel Rami’s seed leaking from your hole and moan, squeezing your thighs together. Freddie returns with two washcloths and you reach for one, but he gently bats your hand away.

“Let me take care of you, pussycat,” he says softly, leaning over to kiss you as he wipes you clean. He’s washed his face and it’s still slightly damp, his mustache tickling your nose as he kisses it softly. He pulls away and you watch as he gently cleans Rami, kissing him as well. 

“C’mon, darlings, under the covers,” Freddie whispers, tossing the dirty washcloths into the hamper in the corner. You obey, shuffling under the blankets. Rami immediately curls up against your back and you both reach for Freddie at the same time. He lets out a breathy giggle, lying down next to you.

“I can’t stay much longer,” he says, and his voice is a little sad. You feel a lump form in your throat, tears filling your eyes as you slip your arm around his waist. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Rami says, and you can feel a hot tear splash on your shoulder. Rami sniffles and Freddie picks up his hand, kissing his fingertips.

“I’m not really gone,” he says, smiling softly at the both of you. “You’ll see me again.”

His fingers dance across your cheek and he leans over to press a kiss to it. You let a tear fall and he immediately swipes it away with his thumb,

“Now, now. I’ll be having none of that, thank you very much,” he scolds gently, his face going stern. “There will be no tears. When you wake up, you will go on remembering me, but there will be no sadness. Alright, darling?”

You stare at him for a moment, taking in the fierceness in his eyes and the firm set of his mouth. He doesn’t look upset, only determined. You finally nod once, giving him a small smile.

“Sing us to sleep?” you ask softly, earning a grin. He nods, clearing his throat.

“Close your eyes,” he says, rolling a bit so he can slide his arm all the way around Rami’s waist. He begins humming the opening chords and you smile softly, nuzzling his chest as he begins to sing.

“Look into my eyes and you’ll see I’m the only one,” he sings softly, his breath tickling your ear. “You’ve captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life….”

* * *

There’s a warm weight pressed against your back when you wake up. You’re dressed in the same shirt as last night, your panties on (and noticeably damp). Your ass it pressed against Rami’s hips and you can feel he’s semi hard beneath his boxers. He stirs, his lips finding your shoulder.

“What time is it?” he asks groggily, and you glance up at the clock.

“Almost noon,” you answer. Rami hums against the back of your neck, nuzzling the skin with his nose.

“Did you have good dreams?” he murmurs. His hand dips between your legs and he chuckles. “It seems like they were as good as mine, if that’s any indication.”

You smile softly and turn in his arms, now nose-to-nose with him. 

“I’ll tell you mine if your tell me yours,” you offer, running your fingertips lightly down his back. He grins, biting his lower lip briefly.

“I had a dream about Freddie,” he whispers, his hand coming up to brush along your shoulder. You furrow your brows, your belly fluttering. 

“Oh really?” you ask, trying to keep your voice steady. “What happened in the dream?” 

Rami grins, a flush beginning to appear on his cheeks and throat.

“All sorts of naughty things,” he says, gently pushing you onto your back. You go freely, your mind racing. There’s absolutely no way he could have had the same dream as you, it has to be coincidence. And then Rami says something that makes your heart begin to hammer in your chest.

“He taught me how to suck your cock.”

Rami’s eyes widen as you push on his chest, concern flitting across his face.

“Babe? Is everything -”

“Did he fuck you in the dream?” you ask hurridly, and there’s a sudden flash of shame in Rami’s eyes. He sits up, his features hardening.

“Does it matter?” he bites, moving to get off the bed. You grab his bicep, climbing into his lap to keep him from running away. He moans, his cock filling against your damp core.

“Please, just… did he?” you ask again, softer this time. You cup his cheeks and he nods, confusion in his eyes.

“Why?” he asks slowly, suspicious. You feel like you can’t breathe, sitting back on his thighs. He moves his hips minutely, probably searching for more friction, but you’re too far away.

“Did- did he sing us our song?” you whisper, voice shaking. Rami’s eyes widen marginally and he nods slowly.

“Y/N, how did you know that?” he asks, sounding worried. You swallow, the lump back in your throat. 

“Because… I think I had the same dream,” you whisper, knowing how insane you sound. Rami raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s not possible,” he says, but you shake your head. You give him a quick rundown of your dream and his eyes slowly widen. By the time you’re finished, his jaw is slightly slack and he looks mildly scared.

“How the hell is this possible?” he says, running a hand through his hair. You shrug, looping your arms around his neck as a small grin tugs at your lips.

“I guess Freddie’s libido came back from the beyond,” you joke. Luckily it draws a chuckle from Rami, who’s hands find their way to your waist. His eyes darken a bit and he gives a naughty smile.

“Well, maybe we should put our libidos to good use, huh? In honor of Freddie,” he says, his voice deep and gravelly once again. You shift back up a little, his cock now fully hard against your thigh. 

“I mean, I think that’s the only proper thing to do. After all, he did say his hobby was to have  _ lots _ of sex,” you whisper back, kissing Rami deeply. He growls softly, his hand cupping the back of your head as he twists, pinning you to the bed and grinding his hips against yours.

“Anything for Freddie.”


End file.
